


Steal You Away

by butchjolyne



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff without Plot, lesbians abound, spontaneous ball for funsies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchjolyne/pseuds/butchjolyne
Summary: Lady Maria chances to whisk away the lovely Saint Adeline for a dance in a crowded ballroom.short little drabble I wrote spontaneously. Don't think too hard about the set up or the logistics, just let the gentlemanly Lady Maria sweep you off your feet with her chivalry.(this is like... fairly deep into their courtship and it's their first kiss(es) if u wanted to know the timeline
Relationships: Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower/Saint Adeline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Steal You Away

Would you allow me the honor of stealing you away for a moment, lady maria of cainhurst herself bent down at the middle and offered her hand to saint adeline of the blood church. Maria made careful note to not encroach upon adeline’s personal space, keeping a rather safe distance, despite adeline’s wishes for maria to pick her up immediately and whisk her anywhere maria wished. Maria balked for a moment but when she saw the sincerity in maria’s eyes, she accepted her hand. I would love to, Lady Maria. Even through the glove, it was warm and soft. Her grip was light and gentle as she guided adeline onto the floor. Adeline felt like she was floating, her dress flowing out behind her.

May I? Maria gestured to Adeline’s waist with one hand, the other still clasping Adeline’s. Adeline nodded, smiling. Maria placed her hand upon Adeline’s waist and pulled her in so they were nearly touching. You look lovely this evening, Maria’s eyes crinkled as she smiled at Adeline. Thank you. You as well. Maria laughed and it’s like a church bell. I appreciate it, I think I do look rather dashing in all these ruffles. Oh but the lady always looks do dashing, even underneath the ruffles, Adeline hastily said before she could think through the implications. Maria gained an impish smile, oh my dear Adeline what /do/ you imply? You fluster me, good saint.

Oh! Oh villain that you are, Adeline feebly attempted to hit Maria with the hand holding Maria’s but her strength was easily overpowered. Maria was laughing far too much for Adeline’s tastes. I apologize, I only mean to tease, Maria reassured, I know our saint has only the purest intentions. You should not see me without ruffles until you absolutely desire it. And no sooner. Then that is now, Adeline thought, her blush calming down.

Maria spun Adeline expertly and pulled her quickly back to her. I must say, you are quite the dancer. You only asked me to dance so you could cover me in compliments I see, Adeline mused, the music fading to a distant sound as her attentions focused on her dance partner. Ah my ruse, you see through it so easily! Maria feigned disappointment, dramatically. Alas, I only compliment what is worthy. And that is you my dear.

Maria was taller and much more limber than Adeline but the way they move together… Adeline did not notice. Maria lead expertly, in a way that did not make Adeline hasten to catch up. It was at her pace that Maria gently guided her. It was safe and secure. It was not a pull like other partners Adeline has entertained. It was a conversation, it was too equals moving as one. It is because I have such a wonderful lead, Adeline looked away, bashful. Ah but you are an excellent Follow. I could not ask for a better one and I should expect not to find one.

I should hope you don’t look for one. Adeline made eye contact which she regretted. The sincerity with which Maria looked back at her with was piercing. The slight upturn in her eyebrows was enough to make Adeline wish she could take back her selfishness, though Maria still smiled serenely. Of course, I have found my Follow and I will not want for another, Maria spoke with the severity of a wedding proposal and Adeline’s heart swelled. She imagined running off with Lady Maria. Her Lady Maria. Adeline wanted to protest but found she was unable to. Her will buckled and she allowed herself to desire, just this once. And I have found my Lead. Adeline reassured Lady Maria, who returned a soft gaze. She leaned her head down for a moment but straightened up as she remembered where they were.

It is a mite stuffy inside, would the lady like to join me outside on the balcony? Maria gazed around her at the crowded ballroom. She looked at Adeline out of the corner of her eye mischievously. Oh, an excellent idea of course. Where the Lady Leads, I Follow. Adeline let Maria weave her between other dancers and escape amongst the crowd to the cool balcony outside. Creep climbed up the walls and pillars outside, bright flowers growing amongst the dark green leaves. The moon was large and bright in the sky, illuminating their secret balcony getaway. She was their only audience that night.

I do love a full moon, Maria said, holding Adeline’s hand but looking out over the large garden beneath them. It is a lovely backdrop, Adeline squeezed Maria’s hand in response. Yes, it is. Maria turned to Adeline, resuming their waltz position. They moved slower this time, savoring the moment they finally had to themselves. It was lazy and more of a sway than a dance.

I’m afraid I’m being quite selfish tonight, Maria admitted, looking away again, I’ve taken quite the monopoly of your time. Then I will be quite selfish as well, Adeline piped up, gripping Maria tighter, to keep you all to myself tonight. Her vulnerable earnestness surprised Maria and she laughed. Wedding bells this time. That makes us quite the selfish pair then. I will have you all to myself all evening then. How does that sound? I would have it no other way. You are the only one I wish to spend time with… Adeline added, tonight.

And I you, Maria’s voice was almost a whisper as she gently leaned her head down to Adeline’s, who hesitated at first but stood up straight to meet Lady Maria. Her Lady Maria. With only the moon watching, Lady Maria kissed Saint Adeline and Saint Adeline kissed Lady Maria. It was gentle and chaste but there was passion hiding behind it. Adeline thought perhaps it might not be coaxed out tonight. Perhaps. They separated for a moment, gazing into the reflections in each other’s eyes.

Tears brimmed at Adeline’s eyes but she laughed, feeling giddier than she’d ever felt. And in that moment, it was as if floodgates had opened. They met again for another kiss. Another. One more, Adeline tilted her head the other direction. Perhaps just one more peck... She smiled into Maria’s mouth. Maria returned the smile, her heart light. They fit like a puzzle piece. Like a book shelved into a tight spot betwixt other books. Snug and secure. Safe and warm. It was overwhelming, all encompassing, and lovely. Adeline rest her head against Lady Maria’s shoulder with Lady Maria’s arms wrapped around her as they swayed together through the night. She felt herself sink into Lady Maria and she’d never come back out, she thought. And she shouldn’t like to.


End file.
